1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording and reproducing apparatus and a data displaying method for storing audio data and/or video data to a record medium that is non-linearly accessible, for displaying input video data, and/or for reproducing and displaying stored video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent television broadcasts, digital video and audio signals are becoming common. These television broadcasts are referred to as digital broadcasts. In the digital broadcasts, many information channels can be used. Thus, there are strong needs for recording and/or reproducing a plurality of channels of video data and/or audio data (hereinafter referred to as A/V data) with one A/V data recording and reproducing apparatus so that a plurality of channels of A/V data are recorded and reproduced in parallel and that while a particular channel of A/V data is recorded, another channel of A/V data is reproduced. To satisfy such needs, an apparatus that records A/V data with a random-accessible record medium (such as a hard disk) is becoming common (hereinafter such an apparatus is referred to as A/V (Audio and/or Video) server).
The A/V server has a plurality of inputs channels and output channels of A/V data. In addition, the A/V server is controlled by an external controller such as a dedicated editing device or a personal computer. The operator can observe A/V data stored in the A/V server and A/V data that is input to an input portion with a monitor connected to the A/V server using the controlling unit and the personal computer.
With the controller connected as an external unit to the A/V server, input A/V data is recorded to a record medium and A/V data stored in a record medium is edited. In the editing operation, the operator designates a desired IN point and a desired OUT point with the controller while observing a reproduced picture that is read and reproduced from the record medium. First, the operator coarsely designates an IN point and an OUT point with the controller. Thereafter, the operator causes the A/V server to reproduce the picture frame by frame and decides an exact IN point and an exact OUT point. A/V data from the designated IN point to the OUT point is output to the outside of the A/V server. The edited result may be stored as new A/V data to a record medium.
Conventionally, as described above, the monitor and the controller are separately disposed. Thus, when performing the editing operation, the operator who performs the editing operation should frequently turn his/her eyes between the monitor and the controller. Consequently, the editing operation is troublesome.
In addition, the A/V server may be used outdoors for example sports live broadcasts. In this case, the A/V server, the monitor, and the controller should be disposed in a limited space of a mobile broadcasting vehicle.
In addition to the A/V server, the monitor should be carried. In this case, the portability is low.
Thus, an object of the present invention is provide a data recording and reproducing apparatus and a data displaying method that allow A/V data stored in a record medium to be suitably displayed for an editing operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data recording and reproducing apparatus and a picture displaying method that allow A/V data stored in a record medium to be displayed in a limited space.
A first aspect of the present invention is a data recording and reproducing apparatus having a recording and reproducing means for recording and reproducing data containing video data and/or audio data to and from a record medium that is non-linearly accessible and a plurality of input and output processing means for accessing the recording and reproducing means in respectively assigned time slot periods, outputting the data that is output from the outside to the recording and reproducing means, and inputting the data from the recording and reproducing means, the apparatus comprising an operating means for performing at least a record operation for causing the data to be recorded to the record medium and a reproduction operation for causing the data to be reproduced from the record medium, and a displaying means for displaying the data that is input to and that is output from the plurality of input and output means, wherein the operating means and the displaying means are integrally structured.
A second aspect of the present invention is a data recording and reproducing apparatus having a recording and reproducing means for recording and reproducing data containing video data and/or audio data to and from a record medium that is non-linearly accessible and a plurality of input and output processing means for accessing the recording and reproducing means in respectively assigned time slot periods, outputting the data that is output from the outside to the recording and reproducing means, and inputting the data from the recording and reproducing means, the apparatus comprising an operating means for performing at least a record operation for causing the data to be recorded to the record medium and a reproduction operation for causing the data to be reproduced from the record medium, a data storing means for temporarily storing the data recorded in the record medium, and a displaying means for displaying the data stored in the data storing means, wherein the operating means and the displaying means are integrally structured.
A third aspect of the present invention is a data recording and reproducing apparatus having a recording and reproducing means for recording and reproducing data containing video data and/or audio data to and from a record medium that is non-linearly accessible and a plurality of input and output processing means for accessing the recording and reproducing means in respectively assigned time slot periods, outputting the data that is output from the outside to the recording and reproducing means, and inputting the data from the recording and reproducing means, the apparatus comprising an operating means for performing at least a record operation for causing the data to be recorded to the record medium and a reproduction operation for causing the data to be reproduced from the record medium so as to edit the data, a data storing means for temporarily storing the data recorded in the record medium when the data is edited by a predetermined operation performed by the operating means, and a displaying means for displaying the data stored in the data storing means, wherein the operating means and the displaying means are integrally structured.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is a data displaying method for a data recording and reproducing apparatus for outputting data containing video data and/or audio data that is supplied from the outside to a record medium that is non-linearly accessible in an assigned time slot period and for outputting the data from the record medium in an assigned time slot period, the method comprising the steps of (a) performing at least a record operation for causing the data to be recorded to the record medium and a reproduction operation for causing the data to be reproduced from the record medium corresponding to an operation of an operating means, and (b) displaying the data on a displaying means integrally structured with the operating means corresponding to an operation performed at step (a).
A fifth aspect of the present invention is a data displaying method for a data recording and reproducing apparatus for outputting data containing video data and/or audio data that is supplied from the outside to a record medium that is non-linearly accessible in an assigned time slot period and for outputting the data from the record medium in an assigned time slot period, the method comprising the steps of (a) performing at least a record operation for causing the data to be recorded to the record medium and a reproduction operation for causing the data to be reproduced from the record medium corresponding to an operation of an operating means, (b) temporarily storing the data reproduced from the record medium corresponding to the reproduction operation performed at step (a), and (c) displaying the data temporarily stored at step (b) on a displaying means integrally structured with the operating means.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is a data displaying method for a data recording and reproducing apparatus for outputting data containing video data and/or audio data that is supplied from the outside to a record medium that is non-linearly accessible in an assigned time slot period and for outputting the data from the record medium in an assigned time slot period, the method comprising the steps of (a) performing at least a record operation for causing the data to be recorded to the record medium and a reproduction operation for causing the data to be reproduced from the record medium corresponding to an operation of an operating means so as to edit the data, (b) temporarily storing the data recorded in the record medium when the data is edited by a predetermined operation performed at step (a), and (c) displaying the data temporarily stored at step (b) on a displaying means integrally structured with the operating means.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.